Was Abused but is now Loved
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: An abused Alice finds her way to 'Wonderland' Starts at Mirana the White Queens palace AU Abused Alice MALICE M for future scenes and language. Pissed off Mirana. Going AboveLand to 'meet' Alices family.
1. Meeting the White Queen

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING ALICE)**

"I believe this belongs to you, your majesty." A ten foot tall Alice Kingsleigh said presenting the Vorpal sword to the five foot five White Queen while keeping her eyes lowered to the floor in respect and nervousness. The sword was taken from her hands by delicate soft fingers but Alice did not look up even as the sword was set down next to the armor.

"Thank you dear Alice. Now the armor is complete. All we need now is a champion." Mirana, the White Queen of Marmoreal, said frowning softly for a moment when she noticed that the younger woman had not taken her eyes off the floor.

"Is there something interesting about the floor, dear Alice? You seem to like looking at it so?" The queen asks curiously while Alice didn't even glance up.

"It is a sign of respect to not directly look at someone where I am from. I was not certain if it was the same here but I decided to be on the safe side. I apologize if I disrespected you in anyway." Alice said softly while not removing her eyes from the floor. Mirana frowned worried for the younger woman before smiling again as she seemed to glide over to Alice's side.

"Nonsense dear one. I was merely curious, you have not offended me and that is certainly not a sign of respect here. I, for one, prefer to look at the person I am conversing with." Mirana said gently lifting Alices chin as best as she could to get her first look at the prophesized champions face and felt her heart skip a beat. The younger woman was absolutely _gorgeous_! She couldn't have known that Alice was thinking the same about her.

"You are a little taller than I expected." Mirana commented slowly withdrawing her hand from Alices face. Alice smiled lightly before quickly hiding it.

"You can blame that on too much upelkuchen." Alice said with a respectful tone in her voice and, unless Mirana was imagining it, a slight undertone of fear. Mirana frowned for a split second before smiling again as she nodded in understanding.

"I can fix that in a moment. Come with me please, dear Alice." Mirana said taking Alice by her oversized hand and leading her down to the kitchen.

"Stupid PEA SOUP!" Thackery yelled throwing a can of soup at the door just as Alice and Mirana entered. Alice quickly caught the soup can before it hit the White Queen and smiled slightly at the Mad Hare.

"Thackery. You need to be more careful of what you throw where. You almost hit her majesty in the head with the can of soup. If you must throw things then please aim them to where they won't hurt anyone. Can you do that for me Thackery?" Alice asks smiling softly at the Mad Hare as she slowly pressed the can of pea soup into his hands and turned him to a blank wall that had nothing on it at all.

"Yes Alice. Sorry Alice. I'll be more careful." Thackery said somewhat calmly with only a tiny bit of violence in his voice as he nodded at the giant blond in a makeshift dress that was really a curtain from the Red Queens palace. Mirana stood there looking at Alice and Thackery in shock, no one in the palace had been able to calm down the Hare since he had arrived and yet this girl easily calmed him and got him not to throw things at people.

"Thank you Thackery. That's all I can ask you to do. You might want to try putting the soup in a bowl with a tiny bit of salt instead of throwing it at a wall. It should taste better that way." Alice said gently as she smiled at the Hare who nodded and followed her directions. Alice turned back to Mirana just as the White Queen managed to regain her composure.

"Amazing. None of us have managed to get Thackery to calm down in the slightest ever since he arrived. You truly must be full of surprises." Mirana said shaking her head elegantly as she smiled up at Alice. Alice merely blushed and smiled embarrassedly at the White Queen as she was gently led over to a small table with a white pot on it and a lot of unusual things on it. Alice sat and watched intrigued as Mirana mixed several ingredients together, telling Alice what they were as she did so, before holding a spoonful of liquid out to her. Alice blew on it gently as she was instructed too before swallowing the liquid and shrinking down to her natural height, two inches shorter than the queen, grasping the oversized dress to keep from being nude. Mirana was smiling when she saw that Alice wasn't disgusted by the ingredients used in the potion as she swallowed it and returned to her natural height but the queen frowned greatly when she noticed several wounds on the younger woman, some old white scars that appeared to have been infected and reopened recently, some newly bleeding scars that were purposely made by someone clearly wishing to harm the younger blond as much as possible while still leaving her alive, other nasty looking burns and cuts that have not yet healed, several cracks that look as if she went from incredibly hot to freezing cold weathers in less than a minute, several spider webbed scars that seemed to originate from a medium sized but deep gash near her ribcage, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Alice quickly covered her scars and wounds with the curtain dress but it was too late as both Mirana and Thackery saw and were staring at the younger woman in shock. Thackery was the first to break the silence by going off in a rage and flinging things in every which way he could somehow missing both Alice and the White Queen.


	2. Madness, Scars, Tea, Fun, and Anger

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH NOW LET'S DO THE FATTERWACKEN!**

"THACKERY!" Alice yelled worriedly when the Mad Hare threw a particularly sharp knife over her head and imbedded it into the wall behind her up to the hilt. Thackery stopped throwing things but was still ranting and raving about someone hurting Alice. Alice was suddenly in front of Thackery before reappearing at the table where she was a minute ago silence now only broken by muffled shouting from Thackery who had some silver duct tape over his mouth. Mirana looked at Alice in shock and confusion again when Alice offered her a shy smile.

"Silence is golden…but duct tape is silver." Alice said blushing shyly which made Mirana laugh lightly but elegantly.

"I can see that, dear one. Alice, can you tell me how you have gotten such injuries? Most look years old but infected and as if they had been purposefully reopened several times." Mirana questions gently while placing a cold and deathly white hand on Alices cheek softly.

"My apologizes but I-I'd rather not talk about it. I-It brings back bad memories that I don't want to remember." Alice said avoiding the White Queens worried brown, almost black, eyes. Mirana smiled understandingly and nodded in acceptance of this answer.

"I understand. Come now though. You need some new clothes, my dear Alice, or else you will be running around naked. I would not mind in the least myself but it would be most inappropriate." Mirana said guiding Alice to her personal chambers and handing the blushing girl a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants from her closet.

"I can tell that you are not the kind of girl who enjoys formal clothing and those should fit you perfectly." Mirana said smiling at the younger woman gently before ushering her to the bathroom to change.

"I will be right here waiting for you to change but please take your time." Mirana told Alice softly before leaving the young champion to change her attire. Mirana closed her eyes and took a deep breath to settle the nausea and other emotions that had been hitting her with the raw force of a freight train since seeing the wounds that had been inflicted on Alice. She saw the wounds on Alice again and recalled a few more horrendous ones from memory and resisted the urge to throw up. Her eyes snapped open and she turned around with a fake smile that seemed to fool everyone when she heard the bathroom door open again.

"T-Thank you, your majesty." Alice said shyly diverting her blue eyes from Miranas warm yet worried brown ones as she stepped back into the room her feet not making a sound, not even a faint patter.

"You are quite welcome, my dear Alice. Do you wish to join me in some late tea or would you like to do something else?" Mirana questions gently with a small smile on her face.

"Um? Could I join you for tea, please?" Alice asks blushing shyly before blinking and smiling.

"Did I just make a rhyme?" Alice questions innocently making Mirana giggle as she nodded. Mirana acted on impulse and locked arms with the younger woman as they headed down to the kitchen for tea and grinned devilishly.

"You're funny. Perhaps you could enlighten us with some good jokes while we enjoy tea?" Mirana asks grinning like the Cheshire cat himself. Alice blushed and nodded uncertainly as Mirana motioned for her to sit down directly to her right of the small table just as Thackery joined them carrying a pot of tea with several cups precariously perched upon the tray.

"Here. Let me help you Thackery." Alice said holding a hand to her temple in concentration as the tea cups and pot floated out of Thackerys hands and landed softly on the table in between Mirana and Alice. Mirana looked shocked for a moment before shaking her head in bemusement and pouring three cups of tea before Alice could say anything against it.

"Amazing. I have never seen magic like that but anything is possible impossible things even more so and with you around, dear Alice, why the most impossible things seem to become daily occurrences." Mirana said her voice laced with mirth while Thackery thanked a blushing Alice and took his seat on the left side of the queen.

"Do you have any good jokes you would like to share, my dear Alice?" Mirana asks smiling encouragingly when Alice nodded and Thackery cheered.

"The problem with life is that there is no music. However, if you must face the music, pick a good dance partner." Alice said shyly before looking happy when Mirana and Thackery laughed and encouraged her to tell more.

"A fake friend returns your things at once. A real friend has them so long you're not sure who they belong to." Alice tried looking uncertain but beamed happily when Mirana chuckled and nodded in agreement while Thackery cackled.

"Please, dear Alice. You tell the most amusing jokes and say the funniest things, do continue." Mirana urged grinning like a loon. Alice flashed her a brief genuine smile before nodding excitedly and continuing, not noticing the queen blush.

"A fake friend doesn't ask for food. A real friend is the reason you don't have any." Alice said grinning lopsidedly when her two companions laughed delightedly. A single knight came up to Mirana and bowed respectfully before Alice could say anything else.

"Your majesty, I was sent to tell you that you are wanted in the throne room for a brief meeting. If I may suggest something your majesty?" The knight asks waiting on the queens' nod.

"I would suggest that you bring Lady Alice with you to tell some jokes. The tension in there is thick enough to not only be visible but also thick enough to blind your vision as well as a thick fog." The knight said rather bluntly while Alice looked to Mirana questioningly.

"Thank you. Alice, my dear, would you care to accompany me? You can tell me more of you marvelous jokes and sayings both on our way and once we reach our destination?" Mirana asks the younger woman with a warm, real, smile adorning her black lips. Alice nodded shyly as Mirana stood and held out a hand to help her up. Alice took the hand and pulled herself up before spotting the knife that Thackery had thrown into the wall. Alice easily pulled it out and tucked into the waist band of the borrowed sweat pants.

"Do you think that a weapon will be required during this meeting, my dear Alice?" Mirana asks worriedly while looking at the other blond curiously.

"No, your majesty, not really. But I have an idea that you may or may not find amusing once we arrive at your meeting." Alice said with a hesitant grin fully expecting to get hit or ordered to explain but was pleasantly surprised when Mirana merely nodded in acceptance grinning back at Alice in anticipation.

"Alright. I won't ask because I trust you but do tell me more of your lovely jokes and sayings on the way to the meeting, please?" Mirana asks sweetly making Alice nod with a smile on her pale face. Mirana hooked her arms with Alices and led the way to the throne room, laughing all the while due to Alices jokes and sayings. Everyone looked at the two women as soon as they walked into the room, shocked at seeing the queen laughing and with her arms hooked with another girl that they didn't know. The queen calmed down slightly when she caught sight of all the looks being sent her way but still had a silly grin on her face. Alice pulled out the knife from the kitchen and began cutting the air up randomly, being careful not to hit Mirana.

"What are you doing, dear Alice?" Mirana asks the other blond curiously, watching attentively as Alice swung the blade around expertly.

"Cutting the tension, your majesty." Alice said grinning at the older blond when she fell into loud laughter, while a few of the people in the room chuckled, effectively cutting the tension in half.

"Oh, dear Alice, you are truly a pleasure to be around." Mirana said as she calmed down and lead the way to the top of the table that had been set up. Mirana sat down at the head while signaling Alice to sit down to her immediate right, to several shocked or angry faces from those in the room while others merely grinned or looked indifferent.

"Your majesty? Might I inquire as to who this woman is and what she is doing in attendance to this meeting?" A snobby rich pretty boy asks glaring at Alice as if she were something found on the bottom of his shoe.

"Alice, won't you be a dear and introduce yourself to these fine people anyway you see fit?" Mirana asks the younger blond while grinning in anticipation when she saw a spark of mischief in Alices eyes before it was smothered.

"Of course, your majesty." Alice said with a wide grin slowly creeping across her face. Alice stood up and gave an overly flourish bow to the ones in front of her while Mirana fought not to giggle.

"Alice Kingsleigh at your service. Mistress of all types of blade fighting, master comedian, voted number one most surprising person in the Abovelands and the prank mistress from hell. Pleasure to meet you all I'm sure." Alice said with a crooked grin while Mirana lost her resolve and dissolved into loud genuine laughter at the look on everyones faces, even the white guards had to fight not to snigger at the looks Alices' introduction had earned.

"You do know that women normally curtsy not bow right?" A man that looked to be in his mid-thirties asks with a wide grin, obviously amused by Alices' antics.

"I know but I have never been normal a day in my life, why should I start now?" Alice asks grinning lopsidedly while the man laughed as well.

"Why indeed?" Mirana said after calmly down enough to merely smirk at the young blond who blushed prettily.

"That still does not explain why this joker is attending this meeting." The snobby man from earlier says glaring at Alice balefully.

"It's quite simple really. She is here because I asked her to accompany me." Mirana said with a tight lipped dangerously looking smile.

"Why would you ask _her_ to accompany you? I am sure that there are people more worthy to bring than a simple _foreigner_." The snobby man said making Alice stare at him unblinkingly for a few minutes while Mirana took a few discreet deep breathes to calm her sudden anger at the stuck up man.

"You're a foreigner too." Alice says bluntly causing everyone to stare at her in confusion.

"What? How dare you say such things? Do you know who I am?" The man asks enraged Mirana was about to scold the man but was stopped after Alice sent her a glance that clearly said '_let me handle this'_.

"I dare pretty well, thank you for asking. I don't know or, frankly, care who you are. You are a foreigner as well as I am and I am sure like many others here are, besides the White Queen of course. Were you born here?" Alice said getting a shake of the head from him before continuing, "Were you raised here? Do you live here? No to all? That makes you a foreigner just like it makes me one. You, for all intents and purposes, have no power, authority, or sway here no matter who you are. So I suggest you lose the snobby attitude, sit down, and put the shut to the up." Alice said all with a smile on her face. Mirana and a few guards had to hide their sniggers while others at the table didn't even bother hiding them. The snobby boy flushed in anger and sat down pouting.

"Thank you, dear Alice. Now then. Why was I summoned here with no idea that this meeting was happening to begin with even though it is in the middle of my throne room?" Mirana asks grinning at Alice briefly, who bowed and retook her seat, before turning serious at the end.

"To be perfectly honest your majesty. We were debating your effectiveness of being a queen." A portly man in his middle ages said with a pig like squeal in his voice.

"What brought this on?" Mirana asks her eyes narrowing almost unnoticeably as both she and Alice stiffened in their seats.

"You did not stop your sister or the Jabberwocky when they first struck, even though you easily have the power to do so at your disposal and you would not have even ruffled your dress. You allowed many lives to be lost and even more to be lost with every day that passes by. We are beginning to think that you are not strong enough to be queen anymore, not at least, without a husband that will help guide you in your duties as queen and –"He was suddenly cut off by an extremely pissed off Alice who had bodily lifted the man and slammed him into a wall with her hand crushing into his wind pipe cutting off his words and breath.


	3. Pissed off Alice and Stupid men

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH NOW LET'S DO THE FATTERWACKEN!**

Everyone else blinked before looking from where the royally pissed off young blond had been sitting a mere second ago to where she was now, holding a man easily three times her weight and at least four times her age by the throat against a wall with a single hand and not looking like she had even noticed his weight.

"Ya bloodah treachaous coward! What yer talkahn' 'bout ahs nodahn' morah dan treasahn! Trahn' ta forcah a woman, yer own queahn no less, ahnta eahtha turnahn' ova ha crahwn ta some'ne dat wald 'un at deh fahsrt sahgn o' troahble o' trahn' ta forcah ha to marrah some'ne of ya own choosahn' dat wald not gahve a damn 'bout da people an' use ha to fulfahll hahs own desahres an' onlah carahn' 'bout ha o' da people ahf he cald gaahn somedahn' from aht! Yer talkahn' 'bout practacahllah forcahn' ha ta marrah some'ne shah wald most lahkelah loathah ahf not out'ahght hate ta bah able to keep ha crahwn an' whah? 'Cause shah dahdn't kahll ha sahsta o' da drahcah damn Jabawockah whahn deah fahsrt showahd deahr uglah mugs? Eh? Evah dahnk 'bout what shah mahght be goahn drough ta know dat ha own sahsta ahs so ruthlesslah kahllahn anah an' everah 'ne fer da slahtest 'fencah reahl o' not? Yer nothahn' morah dan a-"Alice let loose a very long and _very_ inventive spew of cusswords and insults that made even the deathly white Mirana blush a deep crimson red, her southern accent making the words sound ten times worse, so much so that one of the guards and two of the women at the table fainted from the long list that should _never_ be repeated. After Alice was through she lifted the man from the wall and bodily threw him to the floor at Miranas feet. (A/N: Here is what Alice said for those of you who didn't understand. "You bloody treacherous coward! What you're talking about is nothing more than treason! Trying to force a woman, your own queen no less, into either turning over her crown to someone that would run at the first sign of trouble or trying to force her to marry someone of your own choosing that would not give a damn about the people and use her to fulfill his own desires and only caring about her or the people if he could gain something from it! You're talking about practically forcing her to marry someone she would most likely loathe if not outright hate to be able to keep her crown and why? Because she didn't kill her sister or the thrice damn Jaberwocky when they first showed their ugly mugs? Eh? Ever think about what she might be going through to know that her own sister is so ruthlessly killing any and every one for the slightest offence real or not? Yer nothing more than a-)

"Now ya'd betta 'pologahzah ta da queahn an' ya'd betta meahn aht o' else ah'll show ya jus' whah ah'm consahdahed a mastah o' blades an' ah 'sure ya. Aht won't bah verah good fer yer health o' sanahtah. Undahstan' meh, ya pathatahc 'cuse o' a humahn beahn?" Alice said still royally pissed and for the first time, everyone noticed that her eyes had changed color and were now mismatched, the left a pure golden color and the right the exact color of blood. It sent shivers of fear down everyone but Miranas spine, Mirana seemed mesmerized by the colors, she also felt safe and, not that she'd ever admit it, aroused by how protective the younger blond seemed to be of her. (A/N: Here we go again. "Now you'd better apologize to the queen and you'd better mean it or else I'll show you just why I'm considered a master of blades and I assure you. It won't be very good for your health or sanity. Understand me, you pathetic excuse of a human being?")

"Good, now what do ya saah ta dah queahn?" Alice asks with a sickly sweet voice as she lifted the fat mans' head and forces him to look directly at Mirana who looked slightly amused by Alices behavior and had a small secretive smile playing at her lips. (A/N: Take three guesses and the first two don't count. "Good, now what do you say to the queen?")

"I-I apologize your majesty. I wasn't thinking clearly and just said the first thing on my mind. P-Please forgive me, please." The man practically begged while Alice snorted in amusement.

"Ya weren't dahnkahn' at all." Alice said earning a few nervous chuckles from the others and a slight snigger from Mirana and her guards. (A/N: ONCE AGAIN FROM THE TOP. "You weren't thinking at all.")

"I forgive you but please do be careful that something like this won't happen again. I doubt dear Alice here would so….nice and…..forgiving a second time." Mirana said smiling at the man amusedly. The man nodded his head as fast as he could, and Mirana was slightly surprised that it didn't fly off.

"Alice dear, you can get off of him now, you know?" Mirana asks the younger blond with an amused smile on her lips as she looked at the other blond.

"One second, your majesty?" Alice asks with a smile while Mirana nodded for her to go ahead. Alice quickly pulled the knife from the kitchen and spun it around in her hand so that she was holding it in a reverse grip with the blade dangerously close to the mans' jugular.

"Ya evah trah somedahn' lahke dahs 'gaahn and evahn ha majestah won't bah ablah ta save ya. Anah morah plans 'gaahnst da queahn o' ha freah wahll an' ah'll slaht yer drought wherah ya stand no mattah wherah ya bah. Got dat, Pahg boah?" Alice asks in a dangerously soft voice that sent even more shivers of fear down everyones spines but Miranas and her guards, Mirana because she felt safe around Alice and the guards because she was protecting their queen even if she hardly knew the queen, she was gaining lots of respect and loyalty from the guards. The man whimpered and nodded as much as he could with the knife next to his throat. The next second he fell flat on his face as Alice had removed the knife, let go of the man, put the knife away, and appeared at Miranas right hand side slightly behind the queen in the time it took most people to blink. Mirana stifled a giggle at the look on everyones faces while the guards didn't even bother to hide their sniggers. (A/N: TAKE! What number is it again? Oh well! "You ever try something like this again and even her majesty won't be able to save you. Any more plans against the queen or her free will and I'll slit your throat where you stand no matter where you be. Got that, Pig boy?" An insult to pigs really. I'M SORRY PRETTY PIGGYS I DIDN'T MEAN TO INSULT YOU!)


	4. Jokes and Arrows

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH NOW LET'S DO THE FATTERWACKEN!**

"Is there anything else that needs to be addressed? Anything that won't set dear Alice here off again?" Mirana asks with a small amused smile as she looked at Alice when everyone that was consious shook their heads at top speed. All but the snobby boy from earlier who raised his hand hesitantly while eyeing Alice and the White Queen wearily.

"Yes Mr. Violet?" Mirana asks addressing the snobby boy in an all purple suit that looked to be expensive.

"I have a few questions, your majesty." Violet waited for Mirana to nod before continueing. "What actions will be taken against Ms. Kingsleigh for attacking Mr. Wysolm? How is Ms. Kinsleigh able to move so fast? Can she teach some of our soldiers how to move that fast? I have never seen anyone move so fast and it would be a big advantage over the Red Queen if our warriors are able to move so fast." Mr. Violet said his eyes flickering back and forth between Alice and Mirana.

"No action will be taken against dear Alice for her attack of Mr. Wysolm since she was merely defending myself and my free will. Any who try to take action against her will be seen as trying to take action against myself. I believe you heard her reasoning, and rather impressive and inventive vocabulary, when she…warned Mr. Wysolm. I have not the answers for your other two questions. You shall have to ask Alice herself for the answers." Mirana said giving him a tight lipped smile that looked eeriely intimidating before turning her head to give Alice a grateful and encouraging smile when she blushed prettily and stared at her bare feet embarressed.

"I don't know how I am able to move so fast I just do. The only way to describe it is pure speed. I can't teach anyone because it comes to me naturally, except for stopping. That, I had to teach myself cause trust me, hitting a wall or tree at ninety miles a minute hurts, badly." Alice said not noticing all the shocked looks she was getting from everyone but Mirana who merely smiled at Alice before latching onto her arm.

"Now that the…..meeting has adjourned. Could you tell me some more of your marvelous jokes, my dear Alice? Please?" Mirana asks giving Alice an impossibly sweet smile and a small puppy dog pout. Alice blushed, uncomfortably aware that everyone was still staring at her, and nodded causing Mirana to grin happily. Mirana led the younger blond over to the steps leading up to the throne and sat down on the top one, pulling Alice down with her, and grinning eagerly at the younger girl.

"A fake friend will attempt to help me when I am lost. A true friend will be messing with my compass, stealing the map, and giving very bad directions." Alice tried grinning happily when Mirana giggled and several guards sniggered.

"My dear Alice, you tell the funniest fake friend, true friend jokes. Please continue." Mirana said giggling when Alice nodded happily.

"A fake friend will send me letters, e-mails, and most everything she can when I go away. A true friend will kidnap me before I do." Alice said making Mirana and her guards, as well as a few of the people still at the table, dissolve into laughter and sniggers.

"A fake friend calms you down when you're mad. A true friend will be dancing with a shovel next to you on top of the grave of the one who made you mad." Alice said making Mirana have to lean against her in laughter while the guards were leaning against one another to remain standing up right due to their laughter. Alice grinned, not at all bothered by the queen leaning up against her, before her grin dropped when she saw something whizzing through the air aimed directly at her and the queen! Alice pushed the queen out of the way but didn't move in time to get out of the way herself.


	5. Powers and Secrets

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH NOW LET'S ENJOY SOME TEA WITH THE MARCH HARE! DUCK!**

"Damn. That actually hurts." Alice said grasping at the arrow that had been lodged into her chest, just a centimeter to the left of her heart.

"ALICE!" Mirana shouted picking herself up off the floor and rushing to Alices' side worriedly. Alice had her eyes focused on the window of which the arrow was shot from and aimed a single finger at it. Everyone stopped, frozen in place, when an arc of blue lightning shot from Alices extended finger and hit something outside the window. Alice merely smirked when there was a muffled curse and the sound of something hitting the ground from high up in the air. Alice calmly pulled the arrow that was sticking through her chest and back out and examined it intently for a moment before easily snapping it in half.

"Here, dear Alice, let me see your wound. That was uncomfortably close to your heart." Mirana said fretting over the young blond that merely grinned up at her nervously.

"It's alright your majesty. My wound is not infected or poisoned so it will heal in just a few seconds." Alice said smiling at the worried blond who merely watched in fascination and shock when the very seeable wound in Alices chest repaired itself and sealed leaving only a faint red scar, as if it were merely irritated and many years old nothing more.

"Amazing." Mirana breathed in awe at the ability that she had never seen before.

"Thanks. It's one of the main reasons I'm still alive." Alice said shrugging her shoulders modestly as she looked down blushing at being the center of attention, as all eyes in the room were focused on here. Alice noticed the hole still in the shirt from where the heart tipped arrow had punctured it and held her hand there for a second before removing it and watching, along with everyone else, as the threads seemed to regrow and wind themselves until the hole was repaired and looked as if it were never there to begin with.

"How is that possible?" Mr. Violet asks incredulously as he stared at Alice wide eyed.

"As her majesty said to me earlier. Anything is possible impossible things more so, but with me around impossible things seem to become daily occurrences." Alice recited looking down when Mirana laughed lightly and elegantly.

"Where did you get your powers from?" A woman with high cheek bones asks from somewhere in the middle of the table on the left hand side. Alice merely shrugged not meeting any ones' eyes.

"I'm not too sure myself. I've had them since I was around four or five." Alice said looking sad at something.

"What happened that made you discover them then?" A portly man around fifty asks intrigued. Mirana was about to step in and tell them to stop questioning Alice for she could tell that it was a sore subject but Alices response beat her to it and made her words die in her throat.

"My mother tried to kill me."


	6. Singing and Screams

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH NOW LET'S ENJOY SOME TEA WITH THE MARCH HARE! DUCK!**

All fell silent at the admission and merely stared at the curly blond haired girl in shock and horror. It was Mr. Violet that broke the silence.

"_Your_ _mother tried to do what?"_ Violet asks in shock and rubbing his ears as if he had heard wrong.

"She tried to kill me. Tied me down in the attic and set the whole house on fire." Alice said shrugging as though she were used to it, which she was.

"Not the first or last time it happened. No big deal really." Alice said unconcernedly.

"No big deal? No big deal! Your own mother tried to KILL you by TIEING YOU UP IN AN ATTIC AND SETTING THE HOUSE ON FIRE! That's a HUGE deal!" Another woman raged, angered not at Alice but at what Alices mother had done to a _five year old girl_. Alice flinched back at the tone making everyone to try and calm down not wanting to scare the young champion, any more than what she already was at least.

"E-excuse me. I-I'm going to go look at the garden." Alice said waiting on Mirana to nod before disappearing from the room faster than anyone could blink. Mirana turned to stare steely at the woman who shouted as she spoke with a small fake smile.

"It is not a very wise idea to shout at or around a person whose own mother abused and tried to kill her. I suggest we all go to the garden and apologize as well as explain that it is not her in which our anger is aimed at." Mirana said in a tone that cold peel paint and make steel melt with the coldness of it. Everyone shuddered at her tone but nodded in agreement and rose to find the young champion. Once they made it to the gardens they could see lots of people, animals, and plants gathered around listening to someone singing and the sound of a guitar being played. Mirana instantly recognized the voice as Alices as she finished one song and began another. Mirana held out her arm to stop anyone else from disturbing the young blond as the guitar flared to life. (A/N Song: Monster by: Skillet. Alice singing is in **bold** anyone else singing is in _italics_.)

"**The secret side of me,**

**I never let you see**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it  
>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly<br>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<strong>

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<strong>

**I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<strong>

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<strong>

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<strong>

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<strong>

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<strong>

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<strong>

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I've gotta lose control, do something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<strong>

**I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster"<strong>

Everyone stood there in shock, not knowing that someone could sound as if they believe the song more than anything else. Then sudden realization hit everyone with the force of a tidal wave. Alice saw herself as nothing more than some monster. Before anyone could walk more than two steps closer to the young blond with the guitar on her lap she began singing another song. (A/N This song is Beauty from Pain. By: Superchick.)

"**The lights go out all around me  
>One last candle to keep out the night<br>And then the darkness surrounds me  
>I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died<br>And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
>My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made<br>I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
>I feel like I'm slipping away<strong>

**After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain**

**My whole world is the pain inside me  
>The best I can do is just get through the day<br>When life before is only a memory  
>I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place<br>And though I can't understand why this happened  
>I know that I will when I look back someday<br>And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
>And made me as gold purified through these flames<strong>

**After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain**

**Here I am at the end of me **

**Tryin' to hold to what I can't see**

**I forgot how to hope  
>This night's been so long<br>I cling to Your promise  
>There will be a dawn<strong>

**After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain"**

Alice opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her with a few tears in their eyes and cringed slightly at all the stares before her ears seemed to perk up, somewhat like a foxes, and a sly foxlike grin slowly spread across her face.

"You guys might want to cover your ears." Alice said not losing her grin while everyone looked confused.

"Why would that be, my dear Alice?" Mirana asks the honorific not lost on the younger blond whose grin merely widened.

"Before I left Crims I left a few presents for your dear sister and unless my ears are deceiving me then she has stumbled upon the first gift." Alice said sniggering slightly before covering her ears as a loud piercing scream tore across all of Underland.


	7. Pranks and Laughs

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH NOW LET'S ENJOY SOME TEA WITH THE MARCH HARE! DUCK!**

The ones who had not covered their ears after Alices' explanation, basically all but Thackery and Mirana who had remembered part of Alices introduction to the others, now covered their ears immediately and waited for the scream and the ringing to stop. When it did the first thing they heard was Alice laughing hysterically.

"Oh dear Alice, what did you do to make my sister scream like that?" Mirana asks slightly amused and slightly worried. Alice calmed down enough for her to talk for a moment.

"That was just the first present I left. I spray painted every wall in Crims to show the Jabberwocky and Blandersnatch flipping off the Red Queen and the best part is that it won't come down unless I want it too, even if I die it won't come off." Alice said before dissolving into hysterical laughter again only this time joined by Thackery and a few others. Mirana held a hand to her mouth to stifle her own bout of laughter but it was in vain.

"If that is just one of the 'gifts' you left my dear older sister then what are the others, my dear Alice?" Mirana asks after finally getting a hold of her laughter. Alice fought not to break out in mad laughter again for a moment before finally letting out a snort and grinning wider than the Cheshire cat himself.

"I placed some makeshift stereos, things that play music whenever you want, all around her palace and designed them so that they played only a single song over and over anytime she tries to yell her little catchphrase or opens her mouth at all really." Alice said with a truly demonic smirk before covering her ears, prompting others to immediately do the same, as another scream, louder than the first tore across the garden and all of Underland.

"What song did you put to make my sister scream like so?" Mirana asks definitely amused.

"A song from Abovelands called 'Heads Will Roll'. I thought it pretty fitting with your sisters catchphrase being 'Off with your head!'" Alice said grinning insanely while Thackery, who had heard the song before cause Alice sang it for them at the tea party, began laughing madly.

"Could you sing it for us so that we may understand the joke, my dear Alice?" Mirana asks gently with a soft encouraging smile on her face. Alice perked up immediately at the thought of singing a song, something that did not go unnoticed on anyone, and nodded reverently. (A/N Song is Heads Will Roll by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs.)

"**Off with your head  
>Dance until you're dead<br>Heads will roll  
>Heads will roll<br>Heads will roll  
>Heads will roll<br>On the floor**

**Glitter on the wet streets  
>Silver over everything<br>The river's all wet  
>You're all cold<strong>

**Dripping with alchemy  
>Shiver stop shivering<br>The glitter's all wet  
>You're all chrome<strong>

**The men cry out  
>The Girls cry out<br>The men cry out  
>Oh no<strong>

**Off with your head  
>Dance until you're dead<br>Heads will roll  
>Heads will roll<br>Heads will roll  
>Heads will roll<br>On the floor**

**Looking glass  
>Take the past<br>Shut your eyes  
>Mirror lies<strong>

**Glitter on the wet streets  
>Silver over everything<br>The glitter's all wet  
>You're all chrome<br>You're all chrome**

**Off with your head  
>Dance until you're dead<br>Off with your head  
>Dance until you're dead<br>Off with your head  
>Dance until you're dead"<strong>

It took a moment for everyone to register the song in their brains before all of them burst out in laughter.


	8. Of Kruegers and Insanity

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH NOW LET'S ENJOY SOME TEA WITH THE MARCH HARE! DUCK! FLYING SCONES! RUN AWAY!**

One of the boys stumbled in his laughter and bumped into Mirana making her lose her balance and fall onto Alice sending them both sprawling onto the ground where their lips connected. Everyone stopped laughing when a bright flash of white light temporarily blinded them. When it cleared everyone blinked for a moment before seeing Mirana hastily stand up and offer her hand to help Alice up, blushing seven different shades of red with Alice a spilt second behind.

"Are you alright, dear Alice? You hit the ground pretty hard?" Mirana asks helping Alice stand up while trying to fight down her blush which was accentuated by her ghostly pale skin.

"I'm okay, you majesty. I think I hit the ground harder than it hit me." Alice said with a wince as she saw the small crater that was made when her back connected with the ground. Mirana suddenly noticed the small crater too and stared at it for a second before smiling back at Alice reassuringly. Mirana suddenly noticed that she was still holding Alices hand and elegantly but quickly let it go, mentally cursing her pale complexion that allowed her slight blush to be seen.

"You did _that_ by _falling_?" Mr. Violet asks staring at the small crater wide eyed and looking at Alice in shock. Alice nodded watching the purple clad boy wearily before suddenly snapping her head to the side, and getting an arrow lodged through both cheeks. Several women screamed and Mirana was tempted to join them as she stared at the arrow imbedded in Alices cheek. Alice easily removed the heart tipped arrow and crushed it in a fist as she fully turned towards the woods even as the wound in her cheeks healed themselves.

"Alright you assholes. Show yourselves so I can kick your asses. Unless you're too scared to fight a single girl?" Alice called into the woods with a smirk when there was irritated growling heard at her taunt but no one stepped forward. Alice sighed in exasperation.

"Fine then. If you bastards aren't coming out then I'm coming in." Alice said before she seemed to blur for a second before fading.

"Dear gods. She's fast enough to leave an afterimage of herself." An unknown woman gasped just as sounds of fighting were heard from inside the woods. Mirana could hear the trees and flowers rooting Alice on and fought to cover her laughter, which she did so admirably. Two seconds after the fighting sounds began they abruptly stopped. Alice came out of the forest dragging a red card by the scruff of its neck while around ten to fifteen other red cards were being dragged around behind it by a metal chain attached to all their ankles. Alice threw the one Mirana assumed to be the leader to the ground in front of Mirana and smirked when the others crashed into one another in a heap behind her.

"That'll leave a bruise in the morning." Alice said as casually as if she were merely commenting on the weather which caused all but Mirana and Thackery to gape at her. The cards were already covered in bruises and cuts but Alices' clothes and hair weren't even ruffled!

"Alright dumbass. Start talking on why you are attacking before the battle. I will know if you are lying and unless you want a replay of what happened in the forest then I suggest you stick to the truth." Alice said smiling at the card she had been dragging by the neck eerily with her eyes closed. All the other cards started shouting in alarm and fear at the threat before Alice silenced them by turning to face them even though her eyes were still closed. Mirana was impressed; it normally took a week of her most intimidating smile and coldest gaze to scare one card into telling her of the plan and yet Alice did it with her eyes closed and a smile that could be both sweet and scary, depending on whether or not it was aimed at you or not, now that took skill and practice. Mirana fought to get her attention back onto the red card that had paled to a dark shade of pink and away from Alices dark ruby red lips that were still in a sweet smile.

"H-her majesty, t-th-the Red Q-queen, s-sent us to k-kill as m-many p-people as p-possible be-before the b-battle. I-It d-didn't ma-matter who-who else we k-killed, as long- as long as we got the-the W-white Q-queen and th-the g-girl Al-Alice. Th-that's all I-I swear!" The card stuttered through the explanation obviously scared of the curly haired blond that was still giving him an eerie smile. Mirana looked to Alice, believing her comment that she could tell when someone was lying, to verify that the card was telling the truth. Alice, who had opened her eyes, which were their normal sapphire blue, when the card began talking, nodded her confirmation to the queen who smiled at her.

"Good. Now tell us what the Bloody Air Head plans for the battle itself. I know that she won't merely play fair." Alice said making several, including Mirana, crack up with the nickname for the Red Queen.

"I-I don't kno-"The card was cut off when Alice forced its head back and stared into its eyes for a minute before releasing it. The unfortunate card withered and screamed in blood curdling agony as new bruises and cuts began to show on its body.

"That's enough Freddy." Alice said calmly to seemingly no one but immediately when she said that the card stopped withering and screaming and just lay there panting with a look of horror across his face.

"Aw but Alice. I haven't permanently scared him yet." A disappointed males voice said as a medium height man with a black hat that was obviously _not_ made by Hatter with a badly burned face, metal claws on his hands, and wearing a black and red stripped shirt appeared out of nowhere behind Alice who wasn't even phased.

"Please can I play with him some more? He is such fun to chase and torm-"The man, who was obviously Freddy, said before being cut off by Alice while several others paled at his words.

"No Freddy and if you try to attack anyone without my _explicit permission_ I will make sure that you are trapped in one of _my _nightmares for the next _two years_!" Alice said calmly and curtly with an undertone of malice (Not in that way you perverts! Get your heads out of the gutter!) in her voice that made even Freddy shudder in fear, Mirana it seemed was the only one who hadn't shuddered in _fear_ she shuddered but for a different reason entirely.

"Ok! Ok! No tormenting anyone unless you give me your explicit permission! Got it, boss lady. Anything you want just please don't lock me in your nightmares!" Freddy said yelping in fear and pleading with the young girl that merely smirked and nodded in acceptance.

"Good Krueger. Now get back to your job and I don't want to even see a wisp of you until I call for you, understand?" Alice said turning her eerie smile on him with her eyes closed again while Freddy nodded feverently and disappeared into a thing of gray smoke that floated into Alices head. Alices' eyes snapped open and pulsated between different colors for a brief second before settling on her usual sapphire blue.

"Now then. Unless you want to meet one of my honorary older brothers again I suggest you tell us everything you know about the Bloody Air Heads battle plans right down to the most seemingly insignificant detail or else you might find yourself on the receiving end of all one hundred of my honorary older brothers ire and remember just one tiny thing. All of them are just as bad if not worse than Freddy." Alice said making all the card soldiers pale to a light pink color while her eyes glistened with madness (as in the insanity kind of madness) for a moment before it disappeared when the card began telling every single detail he could remember about the plan the Red Queen had set up for the battle.


	9. Soul Bonds and a Song

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH! CARD SOLDIERS! FIRE THE CATAPULTS! WAIT! WHAT CATAPULTS?**

After the cards finished telling everything they knew about the Red Queens plans Mirana ordered the guards to put them in a cell until after the battle was over and to make sure it was guarded at all times.

"We need to get you working in interrogation if you can scare people like that." The head of interrogation said staring at Alice in shock and awe. Alice merely blushed prettily and looked at her feet intently. Mirana took this brief minute to stare at Alice uninterrupted. She saw the glint of madness in Alices eyes earlier even though the others didn't know that that was what it was. Mirana, however, knew that glint all too well. She saw it every time in she looked into her sisters eyes and she occasionally saw it in her own as well. The fact that Alice could not only access the madness but also _control and use_ it was enough to stun Mirana into silence. Well mostly.

"Amazing." Mirana said just loud enough to be heard making Alice blush even harder while the others nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't that hard. It's not a very big thing anyway. I don't know why you all are looking at me as if it's something big." Alice said modestly making many people look at her in shock. Mirana quickly hid her shock behind a kind smile as she shook her head back and forth in amusement, this girl was just full of surprises and Mirana didn't think she'd ever get to know all of them to be completely honest she wasn't even sure if Alice knew all her own secrets. Instead of saying anything she latched onto Alices arm, smiling innocently when everyone stared at her except for Alice herself who was too busy blushing when her arm was hugged in between Miranas ample blossom. Mirana was inwardly confused about her actions around the younger blond. She had an idea about what was going on and there was plenty of proof of it, such as the connection she could feel, and was certain that Alice could feel as well, between the two of them and the white light from their impromptu kiss didn't help, but she was still unsure and had to do more research about it.

"Now that that is out of the way. Perhaps you could sing another song for us or tell us some more of your marvelous jokes and sayings? Please?" Mirana asks giving an adorable puppy dog pout that immediately made everyone melt except for Alice who merely grinned mischievously and nodded. Alice suddenly plopped cross-legged onto the ground, pulling the white clad woman down with her and making her give a very un-Queen-like squeak of surprise when she fell into Alices lap, and gave Mirana an indiscreet wink as she got her guitar ready. Mirana cursed her pale skin as it accentuated the pink tint to her cheeks as she clambered out of the other womans lap and sat elegantly on a nearby bench. Mirana heard the song lyrics in her head before the song began and sang along with Alice without even noticing it.

"_**Unified diversity  
>Functioning as one body<br>Every part encouraged by the other  
>No one independent of another<br>You're irreplaceable, indispensable  
>You're incredible<br>Incredible**_

_**Beautiful bride  
>Body of Christ<br>One flesh abiding  
>Strong and unifying<br>Fighting ends in forgiveness  
>Unite and fight all division<br>Beautiful bride**_

_**Strengthen your arms now  
>Train your fingers for battle<br>Urgency's here now  
>Train your fingers for battle<br>Fighting this violence  
>With your feet wrapped in peace<br>Sad tears and silence  
>Now screams of joy<br>Victory**_

_**Beautiful bride  
>Body of Christ<br>One flesh abiding  
>Strong and unifying<br>Fighting ends in forgiveness  
>Unite and fight all division<br>Beautiful bride**_

_**Beautiful bride  
>Body of Christ<br>One flesh abiding  
>Strong and unifying<strong>_

_**We're not gonna fall and forget  
>How far You went to pick us up<br>If one part's hurt the whole body's sick  
>If one part mourns we all mourn with Him<br>Rejoice, and we'll sing with you  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah<strong>_

_**Beautiful bride  
>Body of Christ<br>One flesh abiding  
>Strong and unifying<br>Fighting ends in forgiveness  
>Unite and fight all division<br>Beautiful bride  
>Beautiful bride"<strong>_

Alice stopped strumming the guitar as she and Mirana stopped singing, exchanging only mildly surprised looks as they just realized that Mirana had been singing in perfect harmony with Alice even though she had not heard the song before. The others merely clapped or whooped and cheered.

"How do you know that song, your majesty, if you do not mind my asking?" A man in all blue asks looking Mirana up and down as if she were a piece of meat. Alice frowned at the man and a low growl was beginning low in her throat at how he was looking over the white clade woman. Mirana frowned greatly at the man behind her mask of a serene smile. She didn't like how he was looking her over either but was rather touched at the growl she almost _felt_ building in Alices throat.

"My old nanny was from the Abovelands and sang that song to me several times both as a child and a young teen. I merely remembered the lyrics when dear Alice began playing the guitar." Mirana said the half-lie slipping from her tongue easily. It was true she once had a nanny from the Abovelands who had sung several songs to her but she hadn't sung that particular song. Mirana didn't know how she knew the song but didn't question it. Strange things often happened in Underland and she was far too used to the strange, unexpected, and downright impossible things happening. Nobody questioned the half-lie but Alice did shoot Mirana a knowing and curious look when no one else was looking. Mirana gave Alice a secretive smile and a discreet wink. No one seemed to notice later that night when the two women weren't seen until the Mad Hatter and the others were walking up the path to the palace and when the two women were seen they appeared rather flushed, their clothes seemed to have been put on in a rush, their hair was lightly tussled in Miranas case while Alices hair was beyond messed up and both women had several hickeys that were mostly hidden by their cloths but not completely. Alice grinned at Tarrant and gave him a slight hug and a slap on the back.

"Good to see ya bro. I see that you and the fur ball pulled the final prank on the bloody big head. I wish I could have seen the look on her face!" Alice said laughing with the others joining in except for Mirana who seemed confused.

"Dear Alice, what is this final prank on my sister that you are speaking about?" Mirana asks in her elegant 'White Queen' persona with her arms lifted in their customary positions. Alice grinned at the white haired woman looking eerily similar to Cheshire who was floating just to her right with an exact replica of Alices grin on his face while the others laughed even harder.

"It was really more of an escape plan put it is also one helluva prank. When the Bloody air head got ready to chop off big bros head he switched positions with Chess here. They were dressed exactly the same with Chess wearing Bros hat so as to fool the executioner and everyone else. Bro sucks at evaporating and Chess is a master of it so when bros head was supposedly cut off it was really Chess evaporating from out of the way of the axe before evaporating underneath bros hat and making it seem like it was floating in midair while bro was actually with the bloody air head and exposing the fact that all of her so called court members were actually fakes. I say they managed to not only escape but rescue several others and piss off your sister pretty good. A job well done in my books." Alice said with a wide smirk while Mirana fought valiantly for a moment before laughing so hard that she was leaning up against Alice for support and had tears running down her face, the ring on her finger that appeared only a few moments ago glittering in the moonlight but somehow not bringing any attention to it.

"Excuse me your majesty but I also found out some information while in the Red Queens presence that you may wish to hear." Nivens McTwisp said as soon as Mirana finally got her laughter under control. Mirana nodded at the White Rabbit to go ahead not leaving Alices side and halfway embrace.

"I overheard your sister saying that anytime there is a single child born into the royal family they have a 50/50 chance of having a soul bond, like a soul mate only the connection is much stronger between the two, and anytime there were two children born into the royal family one child, usually the youngest, has a ninety-five percent chance of having a soul bond while the other child, usually the eldest, has only a ten percent chance of having a soul bond. Usually when the soul bond is consumed engagement rings appear on the two bonded rings, more often than not the rings are made from pure rare gems and minerals, and the female ends up pregnant. In cases where there are two of the same gender soul bonded then the one from the royal family will be the one to end up with child. I thought you might want to know this since as the youngest child in the royal family you have a very high, it's almost guaranteed really, that you would have a soul bond. You might also want to know that if you do have a soul bond if you or your soul bonded were to try to harm the other in any way or be unfaithful in any sense of the word then you would end up dying due to the pure soul magic involved." McTwisp said making Mirana and Alices breaths catch in their throats as they exchanged worried and alarmed glances.

"How-How can you tell if you are soul bonded or if you have found your soul bonded?" Mirana asks taking a deep breath to try and steady her shaking voice. McTwisp and the others thought nothing of it thinking that the queen might be worried about being bonded to someone she didn't like or someone inhospitable.

"I didn't hear everything about that but what I did hear is that the two soul bonded feel a connection with one another, you can sometimes know things that the other knows without being told, you can sometimes hear what the other is thinking, you can usually feel their emotional state, you would feel attracted to the other, you would also feel protective of the other, and the main thing." McTwisp recited before pausing for a moment making Alice and Mirana exchange glances again before looking back to the White Rabbit, holding hands behind their backs.

"What would that be, McTwisp?" Alice asks curiously her voice shaking slightly as she glanced at Mirana worriedly and curiously. She felt most of those things with Mirana but that could be her powers developing again so she was slightly worried before calming slightly when she remembered the rings on her and Miranas that matched one another perfectly.

"That when the bonded kisses for the first time, on purpose or not, there is a flash of white light."


	10. Of Childs and Meetings

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH! IT'S THE RED QUEEN GET HER!**

There was absolute silence for a moment after McTwisp said this before Alice and Mirana stared at one another in shock and slight disbelief. Alice placed a hand to Miranas face and caressed it softly before lowering it to the monarchs' stomach and caressing it just as softly. The others were confused at this but Mirana was staring at Alice for a split second more before grinning broadly as she glanced down and placed both of her hands over her own stomach. Tarrant was the first to see the matching rings on the two blond womens rings and felt his eyes widen comically.

"You two are bonded?" The Mad Hatter asks before he could stop himself making everyone do a double take while Mirana and Alice seemed to just remember that the others were there and blushed slightly while nodding making everyone elses jaws drop.

"And if what McTwisp said about consuming the soul bond and the royal being with child then I am currently carrying mine and Alices baby." Mirana said beaming with happiness while Alice began rubbing the monarchs' flat stomach again looking at it in disbelief while everyone looked at the two blonds in shock. Alice looked at Miranas face and smiled slightly before frowning big time.

"You are not going to the battle tomorrow. No way in hell am I letting you or the little one get hurt." Alice deadpanned making Mirana giggle at her protectiveness while Hatter and the others smiled.

"We'll talk about that latter, luv. For now why don't we get you all to a nice bath and a bed?" Mirana asks smiling at Alice for a moment before earning a cheer and lots of 'thank yous' from the others.

The next day it was a smiling and happy Mirana that was hooking her horse up to ride to the battle field. She had managed to talk Alice into it on the conditions that the second the fighting broke out then Mirana would retreat to near the back of the field so that if any one tried to attack her they would have to go through her whole army, after Alice got through with them first of course, and that if anyone looked like they were going to be anywhere near Mirana with a weapon that Alice would knock them unconscious if she didn't know what side they were on and that she would split the poor fools throat if they were on the side of Iracebeth. Mirana beamed and her smile widened when she saw Alice bounding out of the castle and to her side on the Blandersnatch, wearing the Armor of Marmoreal and clutching the Vorpal Sword, even though she probably wouldn't need it. Alice grinned at Mirana as they rode towards the field that looked like a checker board. Both women noticed that some of the other warriors looked a little nervous and hesitant but that was understandable. Alice thought of something that might help and began to sing even as music seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Mirana heard the thought and smiled when the music began to play even more so when Alice began to sing.

"**I'm a soldier, znachit ya  
>I otvetchik i sud'ya<br>Ya stoyu na dvuh kontsah ognya  
>Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smert' i zhizn'<br>Ya begu srazit'sya s ten'yu lzhi**

**Skol'ko b nitej ne plyol obman  
>Pokazhet lik sveta istina<strong>

**Save your tears  
>for the day<br>when our pain is far behind  
>on your feet<br>come with me  
>we are soldiers stand or die<strong>

**Save your fears  
>take your place<br>save them for the judgement day  
>fast and free<br>follow me  
>time to make the sacrifice<br>we rise or fall**

**I'm a soldier, born to stand  
>in this waking hell I am<br>witnessing more than I can compute**

**pray myself we don't forget  
>lies, betrayed and the oppressed<br>please give me the strength to be the truth**

**people facing the fire together  
>if we don't, we'll lose all we have found<strong>

**Save your tears  
>for the day<br>when our pain is far behind  
>on your feet<br>come with me  
>we are soldiers stand or die<strong>

**Save your fears  
>take your place<br>save them for the judgement day  
>fast and free<br>follow me  
>time to make the sacrifice<br>we rise or fall**

**Za mechtoyu na kraj propasti  
>Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti<strong>

**Ty ne plach',  
>Slyozy spryach',<br>Ved' nastanet novyj den'  
>Tvoj ogon'<br>Sogrevat'  
>Budet tysyachi serdets<br>A sejchas podnimis'  
>Spryach' podal'she bol' i strah<br>Pobedit tot, kto prav  
>Znaj, chto vsyo v tvoih rukah<strong>

**Save your tears  
>for the day<br>when our pain is far behind  
>on your feet<br>come with me  
>we are soldiers stand or die<strong>

**Save your fears  
>take your place<br>save them for the judgement day  
>fast and free<br>follow me  
>time to make the sacrifice<br>we rise or fall"**

By the end of the song the soldiers were reassured and singing along with the chorus while Mirana laughed and smiled at Alice lovingly, which was quickly returned by the curly haired blond, as they reached the hill top just before the battlefield.

"There's the field! Let's go show those no good cards who's boss!" A knight cheered making all the others cheer as they flooded onto the field while Alice and Mirana hung back for a few minutes, knowing that the battle wouldn't start immediately.

"I know you don't need it but good luck, Alice and please do your best to live through this. I don't want to think about something happening to you but I know it's possible, highly improbable, but possible. I don't want to live as Queen if the one I love is not by my side and I certainly don't want our baby growing up with only one parent." Mirana said biting her dark lips in worry as she placed a hand over her stomach in worry. Alice hopped off the Blandersnatch and helped Mirana down from her horse before enveloping the monarch in a hug and rubbing her back in reassurance.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, luv. I'm more worried about you and the little one than I am about myself. I can heal from fatal wounds in seconds but we don't know if that's one of the powers that were shared over our bond. I swear if I see any of the bloody air heads men within ten feet of you I will kill them first question things later. I am not taking any risks with you and our baby. Especially with how pissed off your sister will be when you try to be peaceful before dropping the bomb that you're bonded and with child on her. Can I take a picture of the look on her face when you do tell her? It will be priceless!" Alice said trying to cheer the white haired woman up and it worked as Mirana let out a giggle when she pictured the look on her sisters' face when she heard that. Mirana pecked Alice on the lips and hugged her one last time before being helped onto her horse again and riding to join the soldiers with Alice riding by her side on the Blandersnatch who had licked Miranas hand in encouragement and support before giving Alice an encouraging lick on the cheek. Mirana dismounted her horse on her own but Alice was nearby in case anything unexpected happened or there was a surprise attack while Iracebeth held her hand out for Stayne to help her out of her card-carried carriage like seat. Alice was so tense that her nails were cutting into the palms of her hands, not that she noticed, when Mirana and Iracebeth strode forward to meet in the middle one on either side of McTwisp.

"Hello Racie." Mirana said speaking kindly and using her old childhood nickname for the elder sister.

"Hello…..Mirana." The Red Queen said with her nose in the air as she tried to stare down at her sister, which several of the white soldiers found amusing, if their hurriedly but unsuccessfully muffled snorts were anything to go by, since the red head was several inches shorter than her younger sister.

"Please Racie. We don't have to fight." Mirana said holding a hand out to the big headed woman hopefully.

"I know what you're trying to do. You think you can blink those pretty eyes and I'll melt just like mother and father used to. Me and our old nanny, who was more like a mother to us than our real mother ever was, were the only ones who never fell to your charm and even then the nanny adored you." Iracebeth said her voice rising. Mirana risked a glance over at Alice and smiled inwardly when she saw how protective the younger blond was by keeping an eye out on any sign of trouble and had her eyes narrowed into cat like slits at the red headed queen.

"There is something different about you." Iracebeth said with surprising insight while Mirana smiled happily and crossed both arms over her midsection.

"I would hope so do to my soul bond and the fact that I am with child." Mirana said making everyone but those who already knew, which was almost everyone, jaws drop and eyes widen. Iracebeth looked outraged.

"WHAT? You're SOUL BONDED! Who dares touch my BABY SISTER in such a manner?" The older sister ranted glaring at any and all males in her sight, completely overlooking Alice, making Mirana giggle behind her hand before giving a mischievous smile that she learned from Alice.

"Of course I'm Soul Bonded, Racie. We both knew that one of us would be and it was almost guaranteed that it would be me. You need a soul to be Soul Bonded and I'm the only one that has a soul between the two of us."


	11. Battles and Powers

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH! FIGHT TIME!**

Everyone, but Alice, had their jaws on the ground at the White Queens comment, the fact that she had said it as if she were merely stating a fact that was as casual as the weather didn't help either. Alice had the Vorpal Sword stabbed into the ground and was leaning against it to remain standing, she was laughing so hard. Stayne made a snort like sound that he quickly covered with a cough.

"Hey there Stayne! Still as repulsive and one eyed as ever I see!" Alice said grinning like Cheshire when she finally caught sight of the Knave of Hearts. Mirana bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud while Tarrant had no qualms at all with laughing at the one eyed man. Stayne growled low in his throat at the insult.

"How juvenile. But what can one expect when dealing with an Above lander?" Stayne sniped haughtily as if the insult meant nothing to him. Alice merely swatted the insult away casually.

"Whatever you say Cyclops. I was honestly counting on you doing something more than growling and saying something that wouldn't effect a two year old but then again your ugly mug is enough to make most grown men cry so I suppose it balances things out. No wit and no looks all you can do is wield a blade and you can't even do that properly." Alice taunted making several of the white knights snigger while Tarrant laughed outright and Mirana let out a small giggle. Stayne was steadily growing redder than Iracebeths hair at Alices taunts and mockings.

"Alice! What have I told you about taunting those with less brain cells? I thought I taught you better than that!" Tarrant said playing along for the heck of it when he could finally stop laughing.

"Not to. I'm sorry bro but it's so tempting. I can't help it. The Cyclops and Bloody air head make it too easy though. They set themselves up for goodness sakes!" Alice said smiling innocently at the orange haired man who merely laughed again.

"Alice! Please do remember that that is my sister you are speaking about!" Mirana chastised in mock sternness while waggling a finger back and forth as if telling off a toddler for stealing a cookie. It would have worked too if it weren't for the wide grin threating to split the White Queens face in half.

"That's the reason I'm doing it. It pisses her off and makes you laugh like hell!" Alice retorted without batting an eye making Mirana giggle again.

"Can you please give me the crown? Please Racie?" Mirana asks turning to smile at her sister who was staring at her in shock and holding her hand out hopefully.

"No!" Miranas hand recoiled and wrapped around her stomach at the loud exclamation, "It is my crown! I am the eldest. JABERWOCKY!" Iracebeth screamed making Mirana back up several steps while Alice was ready to slice and dice anyone in her way.

"Where is your champion sister?" Iracebeth asks calmly and coldly. Alice strode forward so that she was right next to Mirana clutching the Vorpal Sword in one hand and the shield in another.

"Right here you bloody air head." Alice said staring as the Jaberwocky began to emerge.

"Hello Um." The red head tried to snipe coldly.

"Name's Alice dumbass." Alice said as she glanced at Mirana briefly and smiled before striding forward to meet the Jaberwocky halfway.

"What the hell? It's just a big ugly dragon!" Alice said looking at the Jaberwocky confused while Mirana sniggered into a delicate hand and Tarrant laughed at that.

"Scratch that. It's just a big ugly dragon that breaths purple lightening. Well two can play at that game." Alice said dodging a purple lightning bolt and shooting her own blue one at the Jaberwocky who was struck in the wings.

"So we finally meet powerful one. I was waiting for us to meet for so long." The Jaberwocky said staring at down at Alice who ducked under his tail swipe and managed to stab the end of it with the Vorpal Sword.

"Okay. There is a big ugly talking dragon that shots purple lightning from its mouth? Boring. There is a big ugly talking dragon that shots purple lightning from its mouth and seems to know me? Now we might be getting somewhere. What do you mean you've been waiting to meet me?" Alice asks looking at the dragon even as she dodged a wing and sliced off some of the tendons in the wing.

"I could feel your powers when you were born even though you were in the Abovelands and I was still imprisoned. I could feel your powers come to the forefront when you were five. I could feel your powers again when you came to Underland the first time after being shoved down a rabbit hole by your older sister. I could feel your powers again earlier when you were at that engagement party where you ran off on the male with red hair and fell down the rabbit hole again. Even now I can feel the powers coursing through your veins. Drop the sword and fight me with your powers puny human!" The Jaberwocky said knocking the Vorpal Sword from Alices hands and sending it flying two yards away before bringing his tail around for the final blow. It looked like Alice was about to be smashed with the tail before it suddenly stopped.

"What are you waiting for! Finish her!" Iracebeth shouts at the Jaberwocky who tried to backpedal away from Alice his tail seeming to be stuck in midair near her head. Alice let out a loud maniacal laugh that sent shivers down the spines of all the red queens' men as well as the Jaberwocky and the red queen herself.

"You want me to fight with my powers? Fine then! Just remember one thing. YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Alice says lifting the Jaberwockys' tail with one hand and slinging it around in circles over her head. Alice merely spun on the spot humming to herself while the Jaberwocky was being slung in circles over her head; tail firmly caught in one of Alices hands. Alice released the tail sending the Jaberwocky flying into some old ruins about twenty yards away at ninety miles a second. Alice cringed when the Jaberwocky made impact with the solid stone columns and let out a low whistle.

"That'll leave one helluva mark." Alice said making Mirana giggle.

"Bro to your left!" Alice shouted in warning without looking and cringed again when there was a sound of cane hitting something's shins as a red card fell to the ground with a howl of pain.

"They tried to cheat! Attack!" Hatter yelled at the white knights as he pointed at the red queens soldiers. White Knights flooded the battle field lead by Tarrant while the card-soldiers were led by Stayne. Alice took a brief minute to break the neck of a card-soldier that was trying to attack Mirana from behind before speeding off to the Jaberwocky who was beginning to get to his clawed feet. Alice wasn't really fighting the Jaberwocky she was _mocking_ it! Mirana watched as Alice kept mocking the Jaberwocky and confusing it, often making it hurt itself, before noticing Stayne coming towards her with his dagger out. Mirana ran through several fighters with Stayne following, not realizing he was being led into a trap. Mirana fished out the security whistle Alice had given her that morning and blew on it as hard as she could, making a loud piercing whistle tear through the battlefield.

"Terribly sorry to play and run but someone is attacking my fiancé and i don't have time to play around with you anymore. Goodbye." Alice said before suddenly pulling the Vorpal Sword from its spot in the ground and cutting off the Jaberwockys head with a loud shout that stopped everything.

"Off with your head!" Alice said as she cleanly separated the Jaberwockys head from its body. Mirana had lead Stayne right back to the front lines where Tarrant had pinned him ready to deliver the final blow as the Jaberwocky head fell down the stairs and rolled to a stop right in front of Iracebeth. Tarrant got off of Stayne and walked over to stand by Mirana without a backwards glance as Alice hopped down from the ruins landing silently on both feet. Mirana led out a small sound of joy in the back of her throat before running towards Alice and throwing her pale white arms around Alices neck as she smashed her dark lips against Alices ruby colored ones. Everyone that didn't know about the two felt their jaws drop while those who did know were laughing at the look on everyone elses face.

"NO! Off with their head!" Iracebeth shouted pointing at Alice and Mirana as she looked at her soldiers. A loud mocking laugh stopped any of the cards responses as they all stared at Alice who had stabbed the Vorpal Sword into the ground and now had two bolts of electricity forming in her hands as she stood in front of Mirana protectively.

"I'd like to see you try." Alice said with a demonic grin as the two balls of blue lightning cackled in her hands. Mirana placed a hand on Alices shoulder from behind and smiled at the younger blond.

"It's alright Alice. There is no need to fight anymore. They have lost and they know it." Mirana said smiling at Alice reassuringly. Alice nodded as the two balls of electricity dissipated and she instead wrapped an arm around Miranas waist possessively. The crown suddenly floated off of Iracebeths head and instead settled on Miranas, the crimson jewels changing to a light blue sapphire color, as Cheshire appeared and floated away.


	12. Punishments and Poisined daggers

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

Alice stared at the White Queen for a moment before letting out a low wolf whistle that made Mirana blush. Mirana shook her head for a moment before walking forward towards Iracebeth with Alice right by her side and Tarrant a half step behind.

"Iracebeth of Crims. Your actions are worthy of death…but as it _is_ against my vows. You are hereby banished to the Outlands and no one is to ever speak a word to you." Mirana said in a dead panned and steady voice while Iracebeth looked slightly worried.

"Your majesty. Surely you bear me no ill will?" Stayne asks pleading on his knees. Mirana felt the connection with Alice open as a telepathic message came through. _'Something's not quite right.'_

"Only this one. Ilosovic Stayne, you are to be banished alongside Iracebeth." Mirana said her voice not wavering in the slightest.

"NO!" Stayne shouted and looked as if he were about to kill the red head. Tarrant lunged forward to disarm him and Stayne dodged around the point of the sword suddenly changing directions. Before anyone knew what had happened Mirana had fallen backwards onto the ground while Alice was standing in front of her the dagger embedded a few inches under her left breast. A burst of blue lightening shot from Alices wound down the dagger and electrocuted Stayne sending him flying backwards into Iracebeth. Alice calmly pulled the dagger from her chest and threw it at Staynes feet, embedding it up to the hilt in the solid stone ground. Alice helped a worried and still shocked Mirana to her feet and watched as several guards and soldiers chained the Knave and Red Queen together before leading them to exile. Alice swayed on her feet for a moment before finally falling forward and hitting her head against the stone ground someone screaming her name being the last thing she heard while Miranas worried face was the last thing she saw before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.


	13. Sleeping and Taking Care of a Queen

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH! LET'S GET MOVING PEOPLE!**

Alice groggily opened her eyes and blinked several time to take in the scene before it processed in her brain. She was lying in a giant white bed in a large white room that was obviously Miranas bedroom. The White Queen herself was curled up in a nearby chair asleep with her hands subconsciously protecting her stomach where the unborn baby was growing. Thackery, McTwisp, Mally, and Chess were curled up at the end of the bed in a small huddle. Tarrant was curled up in a chair in the corner of the room fast asleep with his hat covering his eyes. The Tweedle twins were sleeping on the floor near the doorway and Absalom was apparently resting on the headboard of the bed. Alice saw Mirana turn over slightly in her sleep to try and get in a more comfortable position. Alice quietly got out of the bed, being careful not to awaken any of those who were sleeping at the end of it, and noticed that her chest and the rest of her upper body were wrapped in bandages. Alice shook it off before quietly walking towards Mirana and scooping the sleeping monarch into her arms, being careful not to awaken the ivory haired woman, before turning back towards the bed and gently lying the pregnant woman on the bed and covering her with the blanket before climbing back in the bed herself. She was still a little tired but stayed on top of the blanket and slung an arm around Miranas waist protectively before drifting off to sleep herself. Tarrant Hightopp smiled under his hat. They made such a cute pair and already had a child on the way. He loved the way that Alice took care of the queen and always protected her. Tarrant felt bad that Alice took a poisoned dagger to the chest because Stayne had out maneuvered him but he knew that Alice took the dagger to the chest willingly. He knew when he saw Mirana on the ground and Alice standing where the White Queen was a split second beforehand that Alice had shoved Mirana out of the way and took the dagger to the chest herself. Due to the height difference between the two women the dagger to the chest for Alice would have been a dagger to the stomach for Mirana, which was what Stayne had been aiming for. Everyone knew it even though no one said it aloud. Stayne had been aiming to kill Miranas unborn baby and Mirana herself and he might have succeeded if Alice hadn't taken the blow. He smiled even wider before allowing himself to go to sleep.

When a nurse came in to check on Alice an hour later she was surprised to find that Mirana was on the bed with Alice but was under the covers while Alice had stayed above the covers with an arm around Miranas stomach protectively. The nurse smiled at how much Alice cared for the White Queen, because she just _knew_ it had been Alice that had placed Mirana in the bed instead of leaving her in the chair, and shut the door quietly with a smile on her face.

Mirana woke up about an hour after the nurse left and was surprised to find herself under the covers of her own bed when she distinctly remembered curling up on a chair. Mirana felt something over her stomach and smiled when she saw Alices hand there, as if the curly haired blond were trying to keep the baby safe even as she slept. Mirana smiled as she snuggled closer to her bondeds side, being careful not to accidently open one of Alices wounds, and laid her head on the champions shoulder. She turned on her side so that Alices arm was now over her waist while Alices side was against her stomach. Mirana laid a hand on Alices chest and dosed back off to sleep, a content and peaceful smile on her lips.


	14. Talking and Revelations

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH! LET'S GET MOVING PEOPLE!**

The next time Alice awoke it was to the light whispering conversations from her friends. Alice looked to her side and smiled at seeing Mirana sleeping on her shoulder peacefully.

"You're awake!" Mally cheered loudly after seeing Alices eyes open before being shushed by Alice when Mirana made a quiet noise in the back of her throat and snuggled closer to Alice, earning a broad happy grin from the curly haired champion.

"Yeah I'm awake but let's try to let the sleeping beauty on my shoulder sleep a little longer." Alice whispered to her friends and honorary family quietly while using her free hand to motion to Mirana.

"So what happened and how long have I been out of it?" Alice asks looking at her friends curiously while subconsciously wrapping her arm around Miranas waist tighter.

"You were stabbed in the chest with a poisoned dagger by Stayne. He was aiming for her majesty and the unborn princess but due to the two inch height difference he stabbed you in the chest instead of her in the stomach. The doctors and nurses had to remove your shirt to get to the wound but several of them passed out and even more had their lunch come up when they saw the w-wounds on your upper body. They wanted to check the rest of your body and see what other wounds you have but her majesty wouldn't let them. She said that she had already seen all of your wounds and didn't want anyone else passing out. She took care of the ones closest to your 'female parts' while the others took care of the ones on your back, sides, legs, and arms." McTwisp said looking slightly sick as he remembered the wounds he saw on the young champion. Alice winced slightly at that but relaxed when Mirana cuddled even closer.

"I thank ye fer savin' the queen an' her unborn babah but ye have no idea how worried we were about ye. Ye were out of it fer two days and then a few more hours." Tarrant said dipping his hat respectfully at Alice.

"I wasn't about to let my fiancé and our unborn baby get hurt or even killed. I may act like I don't care or have a heart sometimes but nothing is going to hurt my _family_ if I have a say about it." Alice said rubbing her free hand through Miranas ivory locks before gently caressing the smooth pale stomach that held an unborn baby in it. Mirana stirred slightly in response to Alices touch but merely cuddled closer, until she was curled up as much as she could be on top of Alices chest and stomach.

"Seems like her majesty is the cuddling type." Chessure purred grinning at Alice.

"She was the night before the battle that's for sure." Alice whispered back with a smirk.

"We don't want to hear about you being on top of the queen." McTwisp said hurriedly making Alice cock an eyebrow at the White Rabbit.

"Who said anything about me being the one on top?"


	15. Talking, Kisses, and Plans of Revenge

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING THANKS MUCH! LET'S GET MOVING PEOPLE!**

Everyone was dead silent after Alices question. It took a minute for everyone to work out what she had meant but when they did their faces were red enough to put the Card Soldiers to shame. Alice fought down a snigger at their reactions and smiled down at Mirana as she began to awake. The White Queens eyes opened slightly as they fixed Alice with a sleepy gaze.

"Alice? Alice!" Mirana exclaimed waking up instantly when the sight of Alice being awake and alive registered in her brain. Mirana quickly hugged the other blond and kissed her full on the lips, not even noticing the others in the room who, if possible, went even redder.

"Damn. I need to start slaying Jaberwockys and getting poisoned more often if that's the kind of response I get." Alice said when Mirana finally pulled back for air, five minutes later, with her eyes slightly glazed over and a silly grin on her face. Mirana blushed heavily when the others in the room laughed at Alices comment, although they were still red in the face too.

"Why are you all red too?" Mirana asks tilting her head at her and Alices friends who, if you could believe it, went even redder.

"They made a comment about you being the cuddling type and then thought that I was the one on top in this relationship and when the little one was conceived. I asked them why they thought that and they went about as red as they are now. They were just turning back to normal color before you awoke and kissed me so thoroughly, making them turn red again." Alice said grinning roguishly at the ivory haired woman who blanched at that. Mirana went a bright crimson red that put every other shade of red to shame with its sheer brightness as she remembered the night that they had consumed the soul bond, just a few minutes before Hatter and the others walked up the pathway to the palace. She remembered that she was, in fact, the one on top but still was somehow the one who was pleasured the most. She remembered the feeling of having her tongue in Alices' mouth and the feeling of Alices tongue in her mouth even as Alices' fingers were rubbing a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves in between the young monarchs' legs before the young champions fingers were pushing against her entrance and pushing _inside_ her. Mirana immediately snapped herself out of those highly inappropriate thoughts and smiled shyly at the others as she rubbed a hand over her flat stomach where she could now feel the small spark of life coming from.

"How about we change the topic now?" Mirana asks embarrassedly earning feverent nods from everyone but Alice who merely grinned at her mischievously.

"How did you get all of those scars and wounds Alice? They all looked pretty nasty." One of the Tweedles, Tweedle Dee Alice thought it was, asks curiously and immediately made Mirana scowl darkly seeing as how she knew the answer.

"My parents and sister didn't really like the fact that I was so different from them and not the 'perfect obedient little girl', I think they said, that they wanted me to be. They weren't too happy when I kept pranking them in retaliation either, even though they had no proof it was me." Alice said snickering slightly at the memory of a certain prank that involved her mother, a stink bomb, and the busy crowded streets of London. Her friends looked understandably upset but the worst were Mirana and Hatter. Mirana was silently fuming even though a few tears leaked out of her eyes and clinged to Alice as much as she could, Alice let out a wince when she heard a particularly nasty plan of revenge the normally composed and peaceful monarch thought up over the mental link, while Hatter took to cursing in Outlandish rapidly and muttering plans of revenge as his madness overtook him, his eyes practically bleeding gold, and he muttered something about killing several baboons that dare harm his baby sister.

"Calm down guys and let's change the subject again before Hatter decides to go to the Abovelands and kill those dumbasses by strangling them with their own intestines." Alice said trying to calm her seething friends. That appeared to be the wrong thing to say as Hatter muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'now there's an idea' to Mally while Mirana turned a pale green color before rushing to the nearest trashcan and puking up what little she had eaten. Alice immediately jumped to her feet and rand to Miranas side, holding the monarchs long white hair back with one hand and rubbing soothing circles into her back with the other.

"S-Sorry. My morning sickness must be acting up." Mirana apologized when she finally stopped upchucking and Alice gave her a rag as she led the pregnant monarch to sit comfortably on the bed.

"It's alright, luv. It was my fault for saying something so graphic and violent. Don't worry about it and besides. Morning sickness means the little one is going to be a healthy little thing." Alice said smiling at her bonded as she rubbed circles over Miranas stomach earning a brilliant smile from the ivory haired woman. Miranas smile dimmed after a moment as a thought suddenly struck her.

"Alice? Don't you want to go back to your home?" Mirana asks biting her lip fearful that the one person she loved more than anything else would leave her and their unborn baby and go back to the world she knew.

"There's nowhere to go. This is my home." Alice responded with a smile which earned her another rather long and happy kiss from her fiancé and several smiles from her friends that she didn't notice.

"What about your things? Don't you need them?" Hatter asks his pseudo little sister curiously after the queen finally stopped kissing her.

"Nah. I didn't have much and what I did have can easily be replaced here in Underland. The only reason I would ever go back to that place is to pull pranks on my parents, tell Hamish that there is no way in hell I'm marrying him and that I already have a fiance, one I actually love, and to see if my Aunt would want to come back down here with me. She doesn't fit in up there at all, she sticks out as much as I did actually, and she practically raised me." Alice said shrugging carelessly but earning another rather happy kiss from said fiancé that left her with a goofy grin on her face and a dazed look in her eyes.

"Can you please stop doing that, your majesty? We don't need her passing out again."


	16. Attacks and Shit

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR! AND I'M GLAD THAT MY STORY AMUSES YOU!**

The others burst out in laughter at Absaloms deadpanned comment while Mirana went a bright shade of red and Alice was still staring at nothing in particular with the goofy grin still on her face. Alice finally shook herself out of the trance like state she had been in and wrapped her arms around Mirana, placing her hands atop the monarchs stomach.

"Why don't we go to the Abovelands for just a few hours? I want to meet the aunt Alice keeps speaking about, meet her almost fiancé, and have a few words with her mother as we get her things and bring them here." Mirana says smiling as she snuggled closer into Alices embrace.

"Okay. Whatever you want, Mirana." Alice said immediately which earned a wide grin and another kiss from the ivory haired woman while the others 'aww'ed. Hatter passed Alice the bottle of Jabberwocky blood just before the doors slammed open and a small platoon of Card Soldiers rushed in trying to attack those in the room. Alice immediately drank the bottle of blood while wishing for somewhere safe and felt a wispy feeling across her skin before it disappeared and Alice opened her eyes warily.

"Is everyone okay?" Alice asks worried while checking Mirana, who was still in her lap, over for any sign of injury. After hearing an affirmative from everyone, Alice decided to check out her surroundings just in case there were any Card Soldiers that managed to follow them. Alice came face to face with everyone that was at the engagement party staring at her and her friends from Wonderland in shock, horror, confusion, awe, or awe. The others from Wonderland noticed the stares too and looked at the stunned crowd in confusion while Alice summed up everyones feelings and thoughts in two words.

"Well shit."


	17. Threats, Deaths, Madness, and more Shit

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR! AND I'M GLAD THAT MY STORY AMUSES YOU!**

Alices comment seemed to be the signal for the damn to break as everyone immediately began whispering and talking amongst themselves before Alices mother, a woman that resembled a picture of a hag that Alice had seen in a book before but Alice never said that aloud she didn't want to insult the poor hag, pushed her way to the front of the crowd and began demanding answers from her daughter, who hadn't bothered to get up from the ground or remove Mirana from her lap.

"Alice Kingsleigh! What do you think you are doing? Didn't I tell you to keep those freakish powers of yours to yourself and here you are appearing out of nowhere as you please! And what do you think you're doing wearing naught but bandages? Are you trying to make a fool of yourself and your family? Why I ought to-!" Helen began in a loud shrill voice that made those nearest her cringe and cover their poor ears which had small drops of blood falling from them.

"Shut the heck up already! Jeez! You sound like a frickin banshee woman!" Alice said rubbing her ears with a wince while making her group snicker slightly as Helen swelled like a very ugly bullfrog.

"You alright, luv? Her screeching is loud enough to shatter any glass let alone eardrums." Alice asks looking at Mirana, who had been rubbing her ears with a grimace of pain on her face, worriedly while everyone but the Underland group stared at her in shock or confusion.

"I'm fine. I can scarce believe that you had to live with _that_ your entire life and aren't completely deaf yet." Mirana said smiling at Alice before standing regally and offering her hand to her lover and fiancé, who immediately took it with a smile. Alice pulled herself up and felt her ears twitch as everyone heard shouting from in the rose gardens.

"Where'd the White Queen and that Alice girl go? We're supposed to either kill them or use them as playthings!" The voice of a Card Soldier growled out from somewhere behind a hedge while Alice growled low in her throat.

"I don't know do I? And are you sure we shouldn't just use them as a breeding factory? Think of the kind of soldiers we'd get from them! Any kid that they give birth too would either have that Alice girls powers or the White Queens magic and madness!" A second Card Soldier says and you could practically _hear_ his lecherous grin. Alice now had a comforting and protective arm wrapped around a paler than usual Mirana.

"We can decide that later. Right now we have to find and capture them first you morons. Don't forget, the White Queen is already with the Alice girls child so we have to either kill it before it's born or make sure that when it's born that we can turn it into one of us and make it loyal only to us and our cause." A final Card Soldier, that seemed to be the leader, said making Alice snap. Alices eyes didn't even pulsate as they snapped from their normal sapphire blue that Mirana adored so much to a blood red that sent shivers of fear up everyones spines except for Miranas. The three Card Soldiers turned a corner in the rose maze and stopped dead in their tracks looking at Mirana and Alice in shock.

"Use her as breeding stock, a plaything? Not in this side of eternity or the other." Alice snarled at the Card Soldiers as she removed her arm from around Mirana, who was still deathly pale, more so than usual at least, but was now looking at her in worry and shock, and advancing on the Card Soldiers who had turned from their usual blood red hue to a light pink color before they got their weapons at the ready.

"I'm gonna murder you for even _thinking_ about using my fiancé in such a manner." Alice growled, her unique blue lightening dancing across her skin and through her hair as her eyes began to _glow _dangerously and her nails sharpened into claws that matched the Blandersnatchs. Alice continued to stalk towards them dangerously before one of the Cards decided to attack her before she attacked them. Several of the 'Above landers' screamed or shouted in shock when the Cards spear went straight _through_ Alices shoulder but Alice didn't seem to notice the wound as she grabbed the Card Soldiers head and ripped it clean off the rest of his body before dropping both without stopping. The second Card Soldier decided to stab his sword into Alices chest and straight out her back but only ended up with his head squished into mush in when Alice slammed her hands into either side of his head. Alice kicked the body out of the way as she stalked towards the final Card Soldier who was a pale pink by now.

"Ahhh!" The Card yelled in horror when Alice suddenly lunged forward, her claw like hand shoved _into_ the Cards chest like area. Alice moved her hand upwards, even as she was stabbed again in the chest area by the Cards sword, making the Cards upper body split in half. Alice withdrew her hand and stood calmly and stiffly as her eyes scanned for anymore enemies before her she blinked, her eyes turning back to the blue color that Mirana loved as she looked down at the Card Soldiers body before giving it a light kick as she shrugged her shoulders uncaringly. Alice snapped her fingers, making all the blood on her disappear as well as the new wounds and the weapons that inflicted them. Alice turned on her heel and blinked in shocked when she saw everyones horrified and stunned looks before repeating her earlier phrase.

"Well shit."


	18. Of Glares Explanations and Fires

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR! AND I'M GLAD THAT MY STORY IS AMUSING MOST OF YOU!**

Mirana was the first to move after Alices statement. The White Queen forwent grace and elegance as she rushed to the nearest trash can and let her morning sickness go. Alice was immediately by her side rubbing circles into the other womans back until the morning sickness subsided.

"You okay, luv?" Alice asks the young queen worriedly when she had finally stopped throwing up.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that. You were the one stabbed twice in the chest and once in the shoulder!" Mirana says shaking her head and fixating a light glare on the bandage wrapped Champion as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm used to it. I do believe that our 'lovely' audience wants an explanation however so why don't we answer their questions before you drag me back to the Marmoreal medical wing?" Alice asks grinning at the ivory haired monarch while her friends laughed.

"Alice? What in the world is going on? Who are these people? Where did you all come from? Did you just murder those card like beings? What is going on here?" Hamish Ascot asks looking at the woman he proposed too in shock and horror.

"Whoa Hamish. Take a breather why don't you? Right now my new friends and I are talking with you idiots I would think. These are my new friends and family. The one with the orange hair and the hat is Tarrant Hightopp normally called the Mad Hatter, the floating cat is Chessur, the mouse in the dress is Mallymumken or just Mally for short, the rabbit in the waist coat is Nivens McTwisp, the butterfly on his head is Absalom, the violent looking hare is the March Hare, those two are the Tweedle Twins Dee and Dumb, and this is my lovely fiancé Mirana of Marmoreal otherwise known as the White Queen. I assume you mean where were we before we got here and the answer is that we were in Underland, better known as the 'Wonderland' from when I was about seven or eight. Damn straight I killed them. They were threatening to either kill my fiancé and our unborn daughter or train the baby to be some kind of super soldier while using my Mirana as a breeding factory and I'd be damn if I let them get away with it." Alice said wrapping a possessive and protective arm around Miranas waist as she glared at the dead bodies so much that several people were surprised that they haven't burned to ashes yet. The Underland group only looked mildly surprised while the Above Landers were shocked when the bodies of the Card Soldiers literally caught on fire from Alices glare and burned till there weren't even ashes left. Everyone merely stared at the place where the bodies had been in shock and awe for a minute before Alice, once again, broke the silence.

"Damn. How am I only discovering that now? I could of used that when I was fighting the Jabberwocky and the Red Queen let alone back when I was a kid!"


	19. Eminems Gypsys and anger

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR! AND I'M GLAD THAT MY STORY IS AMUSING MOST OF YOU!**

Mirana giggled at the annoyed look on her fiancés face while the rest of the Underland group laughed, loudly.

"Did you say this woman was your fiancé?" Helen Kingsleigh asks looking from her youngest daughter to the woman in white that was almost snuggled into her side.

"Yep." Alice said simply while Mirana merely nodded her head at Helen, her eyes narrowed when she remembered what this 'woman' tried to do to her fiancé.

"No. Absolutely not. Alice, I forbid you to marry this woman or any woman for that matter. Why don't you quit this charade and settle down with Hamish or some other _male _instead?" Helen said her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Hmmm. No. I'm engaged to be wed with Mirana and that is how it will stay unless she wants to break it off. I don't give a damn what you forbid or not and this is no charade." Alice said her own eyes narrowed now while Helens face was slowly turning redder and redder till it turned purple. Alices sister, Margaret, was angered by Alices words as well but caught sight of her mothers face and smirked evilly.

"Alice, dear, why don't you play another song for us? It might help ease some of this dreadful tension." Mirana asks smiling at her fiancé who cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What? No knife to cut it instead?" Alice asks making Mirana giggle at the memory but shake her head in the negative anyway. Alice merely shrugged before plopping back down on the ground, dragging Mirana down with her. Mirana snuggled into Alices chest from her new place sitting on the champions lap, inwardly pleased when Helen turned an even darker shade of purple although she was curious about Alices smirk.

"**Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?  
>I have; I've been protested and demonstrated against<br>Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times  
>Sick as the mind of the motherfuckin kid that's behind<br>All this commotion emotions run deep as ocean's explodin  
>Tempers flarin from parents just blow 'em off and keep goin<br>Not takin nothin from no one give 'em hell long as I'm breathin  
>Keep kickin ass in the mornin and takin names in the evenin<br>Leave 'em with a taste as sour as vinegar in the mouth  
>See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out<br>Look at me now; I bet ya probably sick of me now ain't you momma?  
>I'm a make you look so ridiculous now<strong>

**I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet<br>I said I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet<strong>

**Ha! I got some skeletons in my closet  
>And I don't know if no one knows it<br>So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it  
>I'm a expose it; I'll take you back to '73<br>Before I ever had a multi-platinum sellin CD  
>I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months<br>My faggot father must have had his panties up in a bunch  
>Cause he split, I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye<br>No I don't on second thought I just fuckin wished he would die  
>I look at Hailie, and I couldn't picture leavin her side<br>Even if I hated Kim, I grit my teeth and I'd try  
>To make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake<br>I maybe made some mistakes  
>But I'm only human, but I'm man enough to face them today<br>What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb  
>But the smartest shit I did was take the bullets outta that gun<br>Cause I'da killed him; shit I woulda shot Kim and them both  
>It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to "The Eminem Show"<strong>

**I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet<br>I said I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet<strong>

**Now I would never diss my own momma just to get recognition  
>Take a second to listen for who you think this record is dissin<br>But put yourself in my position; just try to envision  
>Witnessin your momma poppin prescription pills in the kitchen<br>Bitchin that someone's always goin through her purse and shit's missin  
>Goin through public housin systems, victim of Munchausen's Syndrome<br>My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't  
>'Til I grew up, now I blew up, it makes you sick to ya stomach<br>Doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me Ma?  
>So you could try to justify the way you treated me Ma?<br>But guess what? You're gettin older now and it's cold when your lonely  
>And Nathan's growin up so quick he's gonna know that your phony<br>And Hailie's gettin so big now; you should see her, she's beautiful  
>But you'll never see her - she won't even be at your funeral!<br>See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong  
>Bitch do your song - keep tellin yourself that you was a mom!<br>But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get  
>You selfish bitch; I hope you fuckin burn in hell for this shit<br>Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me?  
>Well guess what, I AM dead - dead to you as can be!<strong>

**I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet<br>I said I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet<strong>

**I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet<strong>

**I said I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet"<strong>

The Underland clapped and cheered Alice on while the Above landers were staring at Alice in shock and amazement.

"Will you sing another song, luv? Please? Gypsy maybe?" Mirana asks giving Alice a puppy dog pout that made the dirty blond instantly melt as she nodded immediately.

"**Broke my heart  
>Down the road<br>Spent the weekend  
>Sewing the pieces back on<strong>

**Crayons and Dolls pass me by  
>Walking gets too boring<br>When you learn how to fly**

**Not the homecoming kind  
>Take the top off<br>And who knows what you might find**

**Won't confess all my sins  
>You can bet I'll try it<br>But you can't always win**

**'Cause I'm a gypsy  
>Are you coming with me?<br>I might steal your clothes  
>And wear them if they fit me<br>Never made agreements  
>Just like a gypsy<br>And I won't back down  
>'Cause life's already bit me<br>And I won't cry  
>I'm too young to die<br>If you're gonna quit me  
>'Cause I'm a gypsy<strong>

**'Cause I'm a gypsy**

**I can't hide  
>what I've done<br>Scars remind me  
>Of just how far that I've come<br>To whom it may concern  
>Only run with scissors<br>When you want to get hurt  
>'Cause I'm a gypsy<br>Are you coming with me?  
>I might steal your clothes<br>And wear them if they fit me  
>Never made agreements<br>Just like a gypsy  
>And I won't back down<br>'Cause life's already bit me  
>And I won't cry<br>I'm too young to die  
>If you're gonna quit me<br>'Cause I'm a gypsy**

**I said hey you  
>You're no fool<br>If you say 'NO'  
>Ain't it just the way life goes?<br>People fear what they don't know**

**I said hey you  
>You're no fool<br>If you say 'NO'  
>Ain't it just the way life goes?<br>People fear what they don't know  
>Come along for the ride Oh yeah<br>Come along for the ride Ooooh**

**'Cause I'm a gypsy  
>Are you coming with me?<br>I might steal your clothes  
>And wear them if they fit me<br>Never made agreements  
>Just like a gypsy<br>And I won't back down  
>'Cause life's already bit me<br>And I won't cry  
>I'm too young to die<br>If you're gonna quit me  
>'Cause I'm a gypsy"<strong>

Mirana giggled and clapped along with the Under landers while the Above landers kept staring in shock and amazement, obviously none of them knew about Alices singing talent. Sucks for them.


	20. Raging Slaps and surprising Aunts

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR! AND I'M GLAD THAT MY STORY IS AMUSING MOST OF YOU!**

"ALICE RUBY KINGSLEIGH!" Helen Kingsleigh said making everyone cover their ears from her impossibly loud voice.

"Ouch! I think I went deaf in my left ear." Alice said massaging said ear while Mirana giggled and pecked the champion on her lips just to annoy Helen and cause she wanted too.

"Get your filthy paws off my daughter you two bit freak of a tram-" Helen began to rage at Mirana but was cut off when Alice suddenly launched a blue lightning bolt right at the older Kingsleigh womans feet.

"I may not care about what you say or do to me but you will _never _insult _my_ Mirana without getting hurt." Alice said her voice as cold as the artic and her eyes as hard as stone as she wrapped her arms around Miranas waist and stomach protectively. Mirana, for her part, didn't seem bothered by the insult as she snuggled further into her lover with her face nuzzled into the younger womans neck. The other Under landers were also enraged by the insult to their queen and friend, as was evidenced when Thackery hit Helen dead in the face with a scone he had pulled from god knows where. The real surprise was Aunt Imogene. She had walked up behind Helen sedately before slapping her on the back of her head, much to everyones shock.

"Aunt Imogene! It's wonderful to see you again after so many years!"


	21. Imogene, Embarrassment, and screws

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR! AND I'M GLAD THAT MY STORY IS AMUSING MOST OF YOU!**

There was a heartbeat of silence before Alice cocked an eyebrow at her favorite aunt that had merely smiled serenely and hugged Mirana while everyone else looked on in shock.

"Hello little Mirana, my have you grown. I see you have a soul bond with little Alice and I presume that you are here to get her things before you all go back to Underland?" Imogene said ignoring everyone else's stunned looks as Mirana nodded happily.

"Do you want to come with, Imogene? You are always welcome in Marmoreal you know." Mirana asks smiling brightly at the woman that practically raised her.

"Of course. The only reason I didn't come back sooner is because I could never find the right bloody rabbit hole." Imogene said nodding feverently and ignoring all the 'proper' English people gasping at her language.

"You could've just asked me." Alice reminds with a slight smirk while Imogenes cheeks colored in embarrassment at never having thought of that herself.

"I kinda forgot about that. Why don't we just grab Alices' things and get back to Underland before someone has a heart attack?" Imogene asks trying to hide her embarrassment and cocking a single eyebrow at her niece and the young queen.

"Of course. Tweedles, Mally. Why don't you three go with Alice to get her things from her…residence while the rest of us stay here and…talk with Alices'…family I suppose would be the word?" Mirana asks smiling at the twins and the dormouse who nodded while Alice hugged the White Queen before pecking her on the cheek and nodding in silent agreement with something over their mental connection as she led the way to the Kingsleigh manor with Mally on her shoulder and the Tweddles a step behind her. Mirana waited until Alice was out of ear shot before twirling on her heels and glaring frozen daggers at Alices so called family as well as all those from the Above lands, except for Imogene. Tarrant and Imogene shared a quick glance before grinning and turning to watch the usually gentle and composed queen flail, figuratively if not literally, the Above landers that had dared harm the brave Champion. Only one thought went through every single Above landers mind at the same time when the saw the raging yet artic cold fire burning in Miranas eyes.

'_Oh shit. We are screwed.'_


	22. Leaving Aboveland and The End

**Alice in Wonderland AU**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(A/N SLIGHT CROSSOVERS WITH DIFFERENT SHOWS AND OOCS I own nothing except plot and some scenes and comments. MALICE AU SUPER/ABUSED/ POWERFUL/MODEST/HUMBLE/ SINGING/ SCARY AS HELL ALICE) A/N THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR! AND I'M GLAD THAT MY STORY IS AMUSING MOST OF YOU!**

"You all may consider yourselves lucky that my vow prevents me from harming another living being without killing myself or else I would not hesitate to show you some of my family's powers as well as the ones I got from Alice over our bond." Mirana said glaring at them all with an artic fury in her eyes. Several Above landers cringed away from the angered queen while others did their best to try and seem small and insignificant. Tarrant winced and seemed worried.

"I don't think I've ever seen her this angry, not even when The Bloody Big Head stole her crown." Tarrant whispered to Imogene worriedly while Imogene seemed confused.

"Iracebeth stole Miranas crown?" Imogene asks confused.

"Yes. She tried to kill her majesty as well as banished her to Marmoreal and sentenced everyone that she caught that murmured against her to death and she killed her husband the Red King." Tarrant explained to the older woman who looked shocked and horrified at that information.

"Just wait till I get back to Underland! I am going to give Iracebeth the hiding of a millennium!" Imogene said angrily and already making plans on how to catch the slippery former Red Queen.

"Her majesty already banished the Bloody Big Head to the Outlands and decreed that no one could ever say a word to her or Stayne, who was chained to and banished with her. She also summoned the Jabberwocky but Alice took care of him." Tarrant explained making Imogenes' anger cool slightly while her shock settled in at the last sentence and she raised both eyebrows into her hairline.

"Somehow I am not _too _shocked that Alice was the one to take care of the Jabberwocky. That girl has an unholy amount of powers at her disposal and I don't think even _she_ has discovered all of them." Imogene said watching attentively while Mirana raged at the Above Landers as much as a pregnant monarch could, which seemed to be a lot. Most of the Above Landers were now looking ready to soil themselves, a few already had, and Mirana wasn't even _close_ to done with them yet.

"Better save them before Mirana breaks her vow." Imogene muttered before reluctantly walking forward until she was next to Mirana.

"You need to calm down now, Mirana. I know you are angry but you still need to calm down. Think about what all this anger, stress, and strain is doing to your baby." Imogene said adding the last part when Mirana opened her mouth to argue. Miranas mouth snapped shut as her already pale skin went a deathly shade of white as she wrapped both arms around her midsection in concern.

"You're done trying to murder the Above Landers already, luv?" Alice asks with a raised eyebrow as she walked back into the yard with the Tweedles a split step behind, carrying a few bags each, and Mally on her usual position that was Alices shoulder.

"Of course. I can't be too angry or the stress might hurt the baby and I can't hurt them because of my vow." Mirana said kissing Alices cheek affectionately.

"Ah. That explains it because you were absolutely livid when you found out about everything they've done." Alice said nodding slightly as she kissed Miranas cheek back.

"Of course I was dear." Mirana said smiling at her soul mate. The two women interlaced their fingers before leading the group back towards the rabbit hole that Alice had fallen down the first time and back to Underland.


End file.
